Red of love
by InSan3.TesTarossa
Summary: es el dia mas feliz de su vida y despues de el muchas cosas comienzan a ocurrir, cosas que jamas penso que pasarian. como conocer personas les puede llevar a cambiar su perspectiva y ver cosas que jamas penso que pudiesen pasar.


Hola chicos, aqui les traigo una historia, si bien es la primera y aun no se como avance pero espero les guste.

* * *

Red of love

**Epiologo**

* * *

Solo faltaban horas para el comienzo del día mas feliz de su vida, se casaría con un hombre maravilloso, fiel amante y devoto a ella, su relación había comenzado el ultimo día de instituto, y ya han pasado cinco años desde ese momento.

_**Flashback**_

_-Nanoha, felicidades. Al fin nos hemos graduado – decía un joven rubio de gafas y ojos verdes._

_-Yuuno-kun, felicidades para ti también, fue un año complicado, pero aquí estamos nyajajaja- su singular risa que a todo mundo le encantaba._

_-Sabes, hoy harán una fiesta en casa de Hayate, quería saber si te gustaría ir comigo, como mi pareja.- esas ultimas palabras lograron sonrojar a la chica, y con una dulce sonrisa ella respondió._

_-Me encantaría, Yuuno-kun._

_Esa noche en la fiesta, los jóvenes disfrutaban como si no hubiera mañana, no mas responsabilidades escolares, aunque todos sabían que se vendrían mas de otro tipo. Pero esa noche era de ellos, su último día como "adolescentes", Nanoha y Yuuno bailaban y se divertían, compartían con sus amigos, hasta que en un momento de la noche, Yuuno toma la mano de Nanoha y casi con mirada suplicante y un rubor leve que cubría sus mejillas la invito a salir a un lugar donde solo ellos dos pudieran estar._

_-Nanoha, se que fue osado de mi parte invitarte de esa manera a la fiesta, pero…-_

_-Nyajaja no te preocupes Yuuno-kun, somos amigos, no es así._

_-Ese es el punto Nanoha, Yo… yo quiero que seamos mas que amigos, yo desde hace mucho tiempo tengo sentimientos hacia ti. - el joven no pudo sostener mas la mirada en los ojos de la joven frente a el, en ese momento el suelo le pareció mucho mas interesante, hasta que cuando se armo de valor pregunto – Nanoha, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – La chica frente a el palideció, ella no se esperaba esas palabras de su mejor amigo, él, en ese momento de duda de su amiga y enamorada temió lo peor. _

_Al repetir las palabras que habían sido recién transmitidas en su interior, la joven miro al ya hombre que tenia frente a ella, le tomo la mano dulcemente y sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce que solo ella podía transmitir respondió._

_-Me encantaría Yuuno-kun_

_El, ya con la respuesta a favor que recibió, tímidamente se acerco a quien ahora seria su novia, y sello el reciente compromiso con un tierno beso. Después de unos momentos a solas, decidieron seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, con sus amigos._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Una madre emocionada entra en la habitación de su hija, la que en pocas horas dejara de ser la bebé de la familia y se convertirá en una mujer de verdad, queda poco tiempo y aun le falta dar las bendiciones correspondientes a su bebé.

-Nanoha, hija te ves hermosísima este día, ese vestido blanco te queda tan bien – sollozando la madre abraza a su hija. – Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo mi niña, el hombre que has escogido es el mejor que podías elegir, siempre tan preocupado, el siempre te ha amado, no podría estar mas feliz con tu decisión. – La chica además de nerviosa, se estaba emocionando con las palabras de su madre.

-Ma… Mamá, Gracias – Sonrío y abrazo a su madre.

-Tu padre vendrá en un momento, esta con Yuuno en estos momentos…

-¿Con Yuuno?

-Si, ya sabes como es tu padre de sobre protector, tiene que estar diciéndole que si no te cuida y respeta seguramente lo apalearan junto con tu hermano.

-Nyajaja tienes razón, seguramente le esta diciendo eso.

-Ahora iré a recibir a los invitados, suerte hija.

-Gracias mamá – dice tomándole las manos.

Mientras Momoko salía de la habitación, entraba su Shiro. Siempre recto, mantenía la mirada fija en su hija, si antes ella se estaba nerviosa, ahora sentía que se le salía el corazón con la mirada que le daba su padre.

-¿Estas segura con lo que estas haciendo hija?

-¿Por que lo preguntas papá? – Nunca había visto así a su padre, tan serio, siempre era mas alegre.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Si papá estoy segura, por que la pregunta.

-Nanoha, yo se que quieres mucho a Yuuno, - dijo sentándose junto a la pequeña Takamachi. – ¿pero estas segura que es el hombre al que amas?, te lo pregunto porque siempre pensé que el día que mi hija se enamorara, irradiaría felicidad, pero no te veo así. – lo que su padre le decía la estaba dejando sin palabras, por supuesto que amaba a Yuuno, sino hubiese aceptado su proposición de matrimonio.

-Si papa, lo amo. – se atrevió a responder.

-Si es así Nanoha – se levanto de su asiento y temió lo que pasaría, sin notarlo, su padre la tenía abrazada, y le dice al oído – Si es así hija, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Te amo bebe y quiero que seas feliz. Ahora, iré a ayudar a tu madre. Debe estar estresada con tantos invitados.

-Si papá, gracias. Yo también te amo.

El hombre se dirigía a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo a su hija.

-Antes de venir acá, le he dicho al novio que ni se atreva a hacerte infeliz, si me enteraba que te hacia daño o algo se las vería con tu hermano y conmigo, así que si ese tipo te hace algo, no dudes en decirme.

-Nyajaja, si papa, no lo dudes y gracias por preocuparte.

Su familia la amaba mucho, ella lo sabia, se sentía muy feliz por el apoyo de sus padre, ya pocos minutos quedaban para que se dirigiera a la iglesia y así al fin casarse con el hombre que ama, cada segundo se ponía mas nerviosa.

-¿Nanoha?... ¡Nanoha!, despierta. En que piensas? – Una chica de cabello negro y gafas entra en la habitación – no creo que estés dudando en estos momentos?

-Nyajaja, no hermana, solo que estoy tan nerviosa.

-No es que quiera ponerte más nerviosa, pero ya es hora de irnos.

-Si, vamos-

La chica pelirroja tomo la cola de su vestido de novia, y salio de la habitación, la hora había llegado.

Al pararse en la entrada, escucho la marcha nupcial, vio que la iglesia estaba llena de conocidos, todos la miraban emocionada. Sus amigos de la escuela, de la universidad, familiares, todos estaban ahí. Y el hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida, la esperaba con una mirada ansiosa y llena de amor frente al sacerdote que los casaría.

Las palabras del sacerdote retumbaban en sus oídos, hasta que las palabras que el joven a su lado ansiaba escuchar fueron pronunciadas.

-Nanoha Takamachi, aceptas a Yuuno Scrya como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? –

Nanoha sonrío como solo ella sabía hacerlo, miro al chico a su lado y respondió.

-Si, acepto.

* * *

La fiesta después del matrimonio fue lo máximo, todos los invitados saludaron a la pareja de recién casados, lo mas divertido fue el discurso de la amiga de ambos Hayate, quien después de unas copas que tomo termino bailando arriba de la mesa, y si no es por que su hermana Shamal la detiene, esta hubiese sido capas de quedar desnuda, todo lo demás transcurrió normal. Ya entrada la noche la pareja de recién casados se fue al hotel, dado que al día siguiente a primera hora viajarían a su luna de miel.

En la entrada de la habitación Yuuno cargo a Nanoha como es costumbre, y la tendió en la cama suavemente.

-Nanoha, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa. Te prometo… no te juro que te amare y respetare toda la vida.

-Yuuno kun… yo… - y el chico la beso tiernamente como la primera vez que se besaron, Nanoha cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

El beso del joven se fue haciendo cada ves mas profundo, y empezó a tocarla, a ella le gustaba cuando el la tocaba, poco a poco Yuuno fue desabrochando su vestido, mientras ella jugaba con los botones de la camisa.

-Yuu… Yuuno-kun… - apenas podía decir la pelirroja que estaba debajo de el con la parte del vestido abajo, luciendo un infantil pero sexy sujetador rosa.

-Me encanta ese sujetador.

Ella se sonrojo ante el comentario, Yuuno si bien era un chico tranquilo, en esos momentos, cuando intimaban, se volvía mas atrevido.

En la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron desnudos en la cama con el sonido de la puerta. A esas horas el hotel les servia el desayuno antes de partir al aeropuerto, después de arreglarse y comer. Salieron, estaban emocionados, juntos al fin conocerían Francia, el país del amor, el viaje seria largo pero valdría la pena hacerlo juntos. Una semana completa, solo ellos.

* * *

-Bienvenue à la France de M. Scrya – Saludaba el joven que los recibiría. Ambos se miraron con cara de extrañados ante las palabras. – Bienvenidos a Francia – Repitió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Muchas Gracias – Dijo Yuuno.

-¿La ayudo con eso? Se ve pesado

-Si muchas Gracias. – Nanoha le dice al joven

-Por aquí.- les señala el camino donde deben ir hasta el vehiculo que los llevara al hotel.

El recorrido dejo a Nanoha y Yuuno realmente sorprendidos. La ciudad era maravillosa, y en la semana que tendrían muchos lugares que visitar, esperaban que el tiempo les alcanzara.

-Bien Nanoha, mañana iremos a ver la torre Eiffel, que te parece?

-Es una idea genial, me encantaría.

-Entonces preparémonos,

Y así lo hicieron, pasaron una semana lo mas maravillosa posible, fueron a la torre Eiffel como lo habían acordado, se fotografiaron en los distintos restaurantes a los que fueron, también en el Arc de Triomphe y otras de las atracciones que ese país les tenia preparado, pero ya era tiempo de volver, aunque los recuerdos de esos días quedaran por siempre en sus recuerdos.

-Mou, Yuuno-kun no quiero volver, si pudiera me quedaría aquí.

-La verdad Nanoha me hubiese gustado lo mismo, pero debemos volver a nuestros trabajos.

-Si, tienes razón.

y asi se dirigieron en dirección al aeropuerto que los llevaria devuelta a su hogar.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Espero sus Reviews

gracias.

**_..:: [!nSan3 TesTarossa] ::.._**


End file.
